The prior art is replete with diverse structural arrangements that have been developed specifically for the purpose of storing, transporting and/or paying out coiled members such as cords, rope, line, or the like.
Examples of these prior art constructions may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,529; 4,123,012; 4,497,457; and Des. Pat. No. 237,459.
Briefly stated these prior art patents rely for their operation on two widely spaced surfaces formed as part of a support framework; wherein, the widely spaced surfaces are wrapped with the coils of rope, cord or the like for storage purposes. In addition the prior art constructions are occasionally provided with one or more cord terminal capture elements, whereby the ends of the coiled loop will be retained in the storage mode.
Basically the prior art constructions are only adequate for their intended function, and as a practical matter these constructions are extremely inefficient in a number of respects. In practice these structures require that the cord be wound onto the framework for storage, and unwound in the opposite direction to utilize the uncoiled member for its intended purpose and function.
Obviously there was a pressing need to develop a new type of coil storage structure that would produce the desired purpose and function of the prior art devices; but, which would also accomplish these objectives in a far simpler and much more efficient manner.
Once this need was recognized, it provided the impetus that spurred the development of the new and unique structure that forms the basis of the present invention.